


Words

by DrummerFromDownUnder



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/pseuds/DrummerFromDownUnder
Summary: ElementsFind potentialArcade LaneSam had no idea what the first two were about, but Arcade Lane was a little shop in Bremin run by a weird woman who the kids around town had dubbed ‘the witch lady’.‘What would they want there?’Sam thought to himself. Before he could really question it though, it finally clicked in his head. While he and his soulmate talked a lot when they were younger, neither of them brought up where they lived further than Victoria, Australia, which was common for most people Sam knew. But this, this was closer than he imagined.‘Bremin. They’re in Bremin.'
Relationships: Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Been having some writer's block recently so this isn't great, but it's something  
> Special shout-out to Chrispy on the Nowhere Boys discord for this prompt, THANK YOU MY DUDE!  
> (Also, for non-australians, textas are what we call markers (sharpie type sorta things) in aus)

It started before Sam could remember, if he was honest. Kids mess around with textas and pens all the time, himself included. So, he couldn’t tell you when he first got marking from his soulmate but he could definitely tell you about some of the stupid shit that the two of them had written and drawn on their skin from over the years. Like a dog in a spacesuit on the moon with an arrow next to it stating that the moon was in fact made of cheese, or when they had a debate on the best Crowded House album. Both Sam and his soulmate wrote on their skin often, like most people.

But there was a time, when Sam was in Year 8, when his soulmate just stopped.

Stopped writing. Stopped drawing. Stopped replying.

It scared Sam shitless.

But about a month later, there was a familiar scrawl of black ink on his arm. His soulmate was a lot less responsive than they used to be, but more than anything, Sam was just happy that they were okay.

*

It was around the beginning of Year 10 when it got a bit… _weird._

It wasn’t something that happened all the time, just a few notes here and there.

**Elements**

**Find potential**

**Arcade Lane**

Sam had no idea what the first two were about, but Arcade Lane was a little shop in Bremin run by a weird woman who the kids around town had dubbed ‘the witch lady’.

 _‘What would they want there?’_ Sam thought to himself. Before he could really question it though, it finally clicked in his head. While he and his soulmate talked a lot when they were younger, neither of them brought up where they lived further than Victoria, Australia, which was common for most people Sam knew. But this, this was closer than he imagined. _‘Bremin. They’re in Bremin.’_

A little while after that, the notes stopped, and once again Sam’s soulmate was back to their casual **Hey** ’s and **That’s cool** ‘s every once and a while.

*

Then it all went to shit when Sam and three other boys from his class disappeared on a school excursion to The Bremin Ranges. Suddenly he was thrown into an alternative universe where he was never born, another kid was living his life, and

“Soulmates?” Phoebe asked, sitting across from Sam and Felix. “What the fuck are you boys on about? Shit like that’s not real.”

There was no such thing as soulmates.

“Well they’re a thing where we’re from.” Felix replied.

Phoebe turned her attention towards Sam. “So you’re telling me that you and your friends don’t believe in magic, but you believe in soulmates?”

“Yeah, it’s a thing called proof. We’ve all been getting marks on our skin since we were little kids, Andy, Jake and I had never seen magic happen until today, with the dogs.”

Phoebe looked even more confused. “Marks? _Skin?_ And I thought magic could be weird.”

“Look, I’ll prove it to you.” Felix said as he pulled out a pen from his bag. “My soulmate writes and draws a lot, they’ll probably respond.”

**Hey**

Phoebe scoffed. “That’s it? I thought the idea of soulmates were all about love and being profound and all sorts of shit.” She mocked.

“If I write more, they might get suspicious.” Felix looked at his arm guilty. “I don’t write back often.”

“Wow. Don’t get me wrong, kid, but that sounds a bit shitty.”

“Leave him alone, alright?” Sam said, glaring. “If he doesn’t want to write a lot, that’s his choice and he’s allowed to make it.”

Phoebe was taken back. “Geez, what’s got your knickers in a twist?”

Sam sighed. “My soulmate doesn’t write a lot. They used to when we were younger, but now, nowhere near as much. So I get defensive when anyone gets bitchy about people not replying. Your soulmate doesn't owe you to write them or vice versa.”

“That’s… that’s really cool of you, Sam.” Felix said, smiling softly at the shorter boy. Looking back down at his arm, Felix frowned. “That’s weird… they usually respond right away.”

“Maybe they got sick of waiting around.” Phoebe teased.

Sam glared at her as Felix shrunk into himself.

Phoebe held up her hands. “Okay, Okay! Bad joke, got it.”

“Maybe it’s the different universes?” Sam asked.

Felix furrowed his eyebrows. “Maybe…”

“Or maybe he hasn’t notice yet.” Phoebe spoke up, pointing to Sam’s arm lying on the table.

**Hey**

“Oh.” Sam said, looking down at his arm.

“…Oh.” Felix repeated.

Phoebe looked around the room for a bit before standing up. “Would you look at the time? I really should be behind the counter, so I’m just gonna… yeah.”

The boys didn’t pay her any attention as she left, Felix eyes flickered between Sam’s face and arm while Sam’s gaze stayed on the written mark.

Felix let out a breath. “So-“

“What happened in Year 8?”

Felix blinked a few times. “Wh-what?”

“Year 8. I got no messages or drawings or _anything_. For a _month_.” Sam meet Felix’s eyes. “I thought something happened.”

“Oscar kinda… took priority at the time.”

“…Oh.” Sam lightly hit the table twice out of awkwardness. “That… that makes a lot of sense.”

“Sorry, ya know, for freaking you out back then.”

“It’s… it’s cool.”

Felix stood up. “We, uh, we should probably go find Jake and Andy.”

Sam blinked. “Yeah, yeah, we should.”

The boys walked back out into the shop and towards the door.

“Bye Phoebe.” Felix waved as he walked out the shop.

“Seeya.”

“Sam, before you go.” Phoebe held up a pen. “You might want this.” She said handing it to him.

“Thanks.”

“Now, uh, don’t tell anyone I said this, but I think you two will be good for each other.”

“…Really?”

The store bell chimed again as Felix opened the door, sticking his head through. “Sam, come on.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “Seeya Phoebe.”

“Good luck boys.”

“Hopefully Jake and Andy didn’t die or something.” Sam said, as he walked out the door.

“What could’ve happened? All they were doing were snooping around in there, I’m sure they’re fine.”


End file.
